Frozen Holocaust
by Galinda Maxwell
Summary: Hatred seems to follow them wherever they go, Elsa can't remember the last time someone said a kind word to her or helped her and her sister, Anna. When they find them selves in a death camp, help will come in the most unexpected places, including a not-so-loyal Nazi soldier and others! Rating may change to M later on for violence!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**This story takes place during WWII and focuses mainly on the Jewish Holocaust. But there is a big twist!**

**Elsa is a 21-year-old Jewish orphan who alone has to care for her 18-year-old sister Anna during the time of major Jewish persecution! Elsa doesn't have her ice powers because this story is a major AU (author's universe).**

**The bulge of the story will take place between 1943 and 1944 because I was informed that this was the time when the Jewish Holocaust was at its worst point with over 1 million people shipped to concentration camps over the summer of 1944!**

**I will try to make this story as accurate as possible and I hope you enjoy it!**

Auschwitz Concentration Camp, Poland

January 1, 1943

Elsa shivered and looked to the sky. She wished that snow would come falling down on her back. She put a hand to her back and felt it. It was sticky with blood and warm with infection from the endless beatings she had gotten over the past month.

Yes, it had been a month since Elsa and her sister Anna were shipped off to the Auschwitz Concentration Camp with 20,000 other women and children. And that was just the women! She had been forced to work at a factory in the camp which produced bullets and Nazi military supplies, while Anna had been sent to the sewing ward. At Auschwitz, labor was one of the means used to destroy prisoners!

A sharp crack of a whip followed by pain to the back brought Elsa back to her work.

"Keep working, Jewish brat!" The Nazi officer who had whipped Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa went back to work. She glanced up at the clock. She would stop work soon, then she would be able to see Anna. Elsa worried about her little sister. Anna had recently had a blistering fever and Elsa feared for her health.

As the bell rung signalling the workers to go back to their barracks, Elsa rushed out and pushed her way through the crowd, anxious to meet Anna.

The cold wind whipped Elsa's braid around her neck as she pulled what she had left of a coat around her shoulders.

It hadn't always been like this. Before the war Elsa and Anna lived in a nice house in Holland with their parents. Life was good, until a dreadful accident concerning their mother and father that left the two girls homeless and worse...orphans.

Then the war started in 1939 and the hatred toward the Jews grew great. Elsa clenched her fist and wished with all her heart that Adolf Hitler had never been born of that his parents had dumped him in the lake when he was 6 weeks old!

Elsa thought back to when she took the Jewish holocaust into full realization... a week after her engagement.


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Engagement

November 2, 1938

Austria

16-year-old Elsa quietly walked down the dismal streets of Austria. The night November air nipped at her face and hands. She had recently been engaged to a Mr. Flynn Rider, a man whom she loved dearly.

Elsa stumbled up the steps to his house, then carefully looked both ways to make sure no one was around.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

We rapped her cold hand on the door, hoping her knock would be answered quickly.

The door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Flynn. He looked around then motioned for her to come in.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hello Flynn. It's been too long since we met last " Elsa said as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"It has been too long. But what are you doing here? This isn't our usual meeting night!" Flynn asked looking down at her.

"I couldn't stay away any longer, Flynn! I don't care if people know about us anymore!"

"But I do. If I didn't care then that would mean I didn't care about your safety and the safety of your sister. What if my patents were to catch us together?" Flynn said, concerned.

"Oh Flynn! How long will we be forced to keep the secret of our engagement?" Elsa cried, putting her head into his chest,

"As long as we need to. Remember Elsa, you're Jewish and I'm German. My parents are loyal to Hitler and-"

"But you're not loyal to him, are you Flynn?" Elsa asked. It had been three years since Adolf Hitler had passed the law in 1935 stating that there could be no marriages between Germans and Jews. This law was strongly enforced!

"Of course not. I believe in freedom for everyone and I think the things Hitler is doing are very wrong." Flynn replied, "But I still think it's dangerous to be seen together."

"Of course, I know that. And the last thing I would want is to put us in danger." Elsa said, "Once we get married, everything will be alright. Right Flynn?"

"I hope so Elsa, I sure hope so..." Flynn said as he looked into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. She looked into his handsome brown eyes. Their faces drew closer and soon their lips were touching in a passionate kiss.

Elsa never wanted this moment to end because for those few minutes, there was no more war, no Jewish persecution, not hatred for a race that's different from you're own...just love and happiness, true happiness.

But all good moments must come to an end, but in this case, it came to a screeching halt!

At that moment the door opened and in walked Flynn's parents along with a special police officer called the Gestapo.

His mother screamed when she saw her son kissing a Jew in the hallway! Flynn and Elsa nearly jumped out of their skins!

"Father, mother? What are you doing back so early?!" Flynn stuttered,

"We were just coming back to introduce you to a friend of ours who wanted to meet you! And it's a good thing we came when we did! What are you doing kissing this Jewish girl?!" His father shouted.

Flynn bravely stepped forward, "Father, this is my fiancé, Elsa Mentzel."

"What?! Your fian-" his father couldn't continue because his mother cried out, "Oh Flynn! How could you?! Get engaged to a Jewish girl? You're German! You're races weren't ment to mix! It's against the law!"

"Mother! How could you say such a thing?! I love Elsa with all my heart and nothing can step in the way of true love!" Flynn replied

"That's where you're wrong son! This marriage will never take place! I won't have it! Rolf," Flynn's father turned to the Gestapo guard, "arrest this woman!"

"She didn't do anything father, you can't do this!"

"She's Jewish and she's breaking the law! She probably forced you to propose to her! If I want her arrested then I have the right to do it!" His father replied suddenly catching his wife as she fainted.

Poor Elsa, who had been clutching Flynn's hands this whole time, was suddenly ripped from his arms by the officer. She kicked and struggled, screaming for Flynn.

Now don't think Flynn didn't do anything to help her. As the Gestapo was just about to handcuff Elsa, Flynn jumped on him, forcing him to the ground.

"Go Elsa! Get out of here while you can!" He shouted to his love.

Elsa didn't waste any time getting away. She ran out the door but tripped on the steps going down! Flynn's father jumped to grab her but only managed to get hold of her shoe. Elsa pulled away from him, losing her shoe in the process!

Flynn father, who was now laying on the steps holding Elsa's torn up shoe, cursed and shouted at Elsa as she ran down the street.

Elsa shed bitter tears as she ran. She vowed to take Anna and her parents and get out of Austria for good!

She also vowed that one day, she and Flynn would be together! Even if she died trying, she would get him back again! Elsa fingered her engagement ring. It wasn't much, but it was all she had left to remember Flynn.


	3. Chapter 2: Night of Broken Glass

November 9, 1938

One week later...

"Oh Elsa, please don't cry! It breaks my heart!" Anna said, handing her sister a tissue.

"I-I-I can't h-h-help it An-n-na!" Elsa stuttered, "I-it's only been a we-e-ek and every waking moment thinking about Flynn! I mi-i-iss his s-o-o much!"

"Oh Elsa, I know you do but this is a bad time to think about him. Dad's business is going bad, that's why mom had to get a job, and I'm sure they'll be hungry when they come home."

"I can't cook now! Not in my condition!" Elsa exclaimed.

"That's what you always say!" Anna replied, "I'll cook dinner alone one more time but then you've gotta help, Okay?"

"Thanks Anna, you're the best." Elsa said. Then she got up off the couch. "I'm going out. I promised dad that I'd help him clean up him watch shop tonight. I'll be back around 8:30 okay?"

"Okay, I'll save you guys some dinner!" Anna said, she hugged her sister. "And try not to cry, your tears will freeze! It's supposed to get cold tonight so take your coat!"

"I will!" Elsa grabbed her coat and her shoe. Since money was so tight, Elsa wasn't able to buy another pair of shoes after losing her right shoe at Flynn's house. So she had to make one herself out of things she found around the house. It wasn't much, but at least it kept her foot from getting wet in the snow.

When Elsa arrived at her father's watch shop, she looked at all the beautifully crafted watches displayed in the front window. She wondered why anybody in their right mind wouldn't want to own one of these fine pieces of handmade machinery. Of course she knew it was because this store was owned by a Jewish man, and nobody wanted to shop in a Jewish owned store, except other Jews. But ever since Hitler came to power, money had been scarce for Jews since no one wanted to hire Jewish workers!

Elsa walked through the door which made a jingling sound as the bells rung, signaling that a customer had entered the store.

Her father, whose name was Wilhelm, looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hello father, I've come to help you close up shop. How was business today?" Elsa asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Not good. Only one man came into the store, but he quickly went out because he'd made a mistake and this wasn't the store he intended to go in." Wilhelm replied sadly.

A small tear escaped from Elsa's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. They'd never see her cry! She only shed tears when she was alone or by Anna's side.

"Have faith father, we never know what tomorrow will bring." Elsa said, hugging her father.

Not more than 10 minutes later, Elsa heard shouting in the distance and sounds of screaming and of glass being broken!

"Father! What's happening!?" Elsa asked in terror as she looked out the window.

"I don't know but it can't be good!" Wilhelm's face had gone pale.

"It's sounds like a mob!" Elsa exclaimed, but before she could say anything else, the glass in the window suddenly shattered! Elsa was thrown back against the wall!

Just then about ten fully armed Nazi soldiers jumped through the broken window and smashed through the door! They were shouting and started destroying the watch shop, taking valuable items and burning the rest.

When Elsa had fully taken in the scene she stood up and saw two Nazis beating her father!

"Stop! Why are you doing this!?" Elsa shouted and started beating her fists against one of the soldiers. He didn't respond but instead he slapped Elsa in the face so hard that it sent her sprawling across the floor. She hit her head on the corner of counter, then everything went black.

When Elsa finally regained consciousness, the sight before her eyes terrified her!

The watch shop was destroyed and all the watches we're gone, along with all the money in the cash register (which wasn't much!).

She stood up but quickly fell to the ground again. She felt her head and found that it was covered with blood. Her platinum blond hair was now stained red and her lip was split. Not to mention she had many bruises!

When Elsa was finally able to stand she called out for her father, but there was no answer. She looked around the shop but he still wasn't there!

Elsa walked outside and tripped over something large laying in the doorway. It was her father, who lie dead.

"Father? Father!" She put her hands on his bloodstained face, "No! No...oh father!" She threw herself onto him and cried.

Elsa didn't know how long she'd been crying when she finally looked up and saw the street was covered with dead bodies or bodies which had been wounded or beaten. Every shop owned by a Jew was now destroyed. And all the dead people were Jewish.

Suddenly, Elsa thought about her mother. Was she okay, and what about Anna?! She had to find them! Elsa kissed her father for the last time before running back to their apartment.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa called as she ran up the stairs to their apartment room. Anna opened the door and gasped when she saw a bloody Elsa.

"Elsa! What happened to you?! Where is mom and dad?" Anna exclaimed,

"What? Mother's not here already?!" Elsa asked looking at the clock. It was 10:25pm.

"I was going to go after you when you didn't come home but I heard screaming and the sound of glass breaking outside, so I didn't dare go out!" Anna replied,

"I'm so glad you didn't, Anna! It was a mob of angry Nazis! They destroyed all Jewish owned business and attacked Jewish citizens! It was horrific!" Elsa gasped as she wrapped her arms around her sister, "I have a feeling their night of terror isn't over yet! I hope Flynn is okay."

"I hope mother and father are okay." Anna said.

Elsa was about to tell Anna that Wilhelm Mentzel was dead, but she quickly shut her mouth and said, "I hope so too Anna, I hope with all my heart."

The terror of that night continued until 5:45am the next day. Over 30,000 Jews were captured and sent to concentration camps and many were murdered and brutally attacked.

That night was called Kristallnaucht which means, "Night of Broken Glass".


	4. Chapter 3: The Ghettos

**Hello Readers!**

**Thanks to all of you who have read my story and reviewed it as well! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry I didn't get it out right away! **

**Just so you all know I will be on hiatus during the summer months of June and July! So for those months I won't be posting any new chapters! I will try to post as many chapters as I can before then! I won't stop writing during the summer though, I will record chapters on paper and transfer them to this site at the beginning of August!**

**Please R&amp;R and tell me if I should continue this story! Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Hanna Solo**

September 1, 1939

Austria

_Dear diary,_

_Today the second World War officially started. It's been almost a year since father died and since then Anna and I have searched for mother, but our search was in vain. I fear she was arrested and taken to a concentration camp on The Night of Broken Glass. Anna and I are still living in the same apartment as we were before, but it's been hard to find jobs so money is scarce. I know soon we will be evicted because we can't pay the rent. Anna earns a little cash doing odd jobs while I found work at a spice factory. The work is very intense and the pay is small but it's all I have and I think things will only get worse._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elsa Mentzel_

Elsa closed her diary. She had just made her first entry. Yes, it had been a year since she was forced to leave Flynn. She looked down at her hand on which she still wore her engagement ring. So many horrible things had happened...and it would only get worse.

Elsa had just replaced her diary under her pillow when Anna burst through the door.

"Elsa! Elsa!" She gasped, "I just heard news of mother! The woman I was working for today told me she heard that a Mrs. Lisel Mentzel is currently residing at a concentration camp in Germany! I always knew she couldn't be dead!"

"I knew it! She must've been arrested the night...the night..."

"The night father was killed." Anna finished for her sister. "That's what I thought too." A tear slid from her eye, but Elsa wiped it away.

"Did the woman say anything else? Is mother okay?" Elsa asked,

"No, she said nothing more." Anna replied as she redid her braid which had come undone in her frantic run home.

"Oh, well," Elsa stood up straight, "Let's hope and pray for the best, Anna."

Anna nodded.

"Did anyone stop you on your way here?" Elsa asked,

"No, I was running too fast." Anna replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"Good, that's...that's good." Elsa said. She cleared her throat, "I saved you some dinner, since you were running late I ate earlier."

Elsa poured Anna a bowl of watery soup. Anna made a face as she sat down.

"Anna, you know this is all we have right now, no complaints!" Elsa said sternly, trying not to laugh at her sister's weird faces.

"I know, but does that mean you don't want some of...this?" Anna pulled a loaf of bread out of her shoulder bag.

"Oh Anna! Where'd you get that? You know we don't have enough rations for that!" Elsa scolded,

"I didn't use our rations, don't worry! It was what the woman paid me today, instead of money." Anna said as she split the loaf in half, giving Elsa the larger half.

One week later...

Elsa had just gotten home from working at the factory. She plopped down in a chair and looked at her chapped hands sadly.

A sharp knock on the door made Elsa jump. She knee it wasn't Anna because Anna had a key and wouldn't knock.

Elsa stumbled to the door and with shaky hands opened it. Standing there were two Nazi soldiers.

"Can I help you?" Elsa managed to say, despite her fear.

"Yes, you and your sister aren't allowed to live her anymore." The first Nazi said sternly.

"You mean we're being evicted?" Elsa asked,

"No, you're being moved along with 100 other Jews." He replied,

"Where?"

"To a ghetto just outside Vienna."

"Why?" Elsa asked again,

"Look lady, I don't have time for questions!" He harshly replied, "You have an hour to pack. You can't take any of the big furniture, it will be supplied for you."

"An hour?! What about my sister?! What if she's not back by then?"

"If she's not back then-" the first officer started but was cut off by the second Nazi who had been standing there,

"If she's not back then we'll post a guard here until she comes back. We'll make sure she finds her way back to you." He said, trying to sound harsh. Elsa looked into his eyes and thought she saw a glimpse of pity and sadness. But a second later it vanished so quickly that Elsa wasn't sure if she had been imagining or not.

"Fine, if she's not back we'll post a guard, but you," the first guard pointed to Elsa, "have to pack her things because no one will be allowed back in this apartment once you're moved."

Elsa nodded, as long as Anna wouldn't be left behind, Elsa would do anything.

The first guard looked at his watch, "Get moving! You only have an hour! Make that 59 minutes!"

Elsa quickly turned around and hurried to pack both her things and Anna's.

"And you!" The first guard, who's name was Karl, turned to the second guard, "Why do you care if a Jewish girl is reunited with her sister? Huh?"

"I just-"

"You're just to soft, how you became a Nazi is beyond me, but listen here Hans, you had better stop all this or else." Karl said,

"Or else what?" Hans asked, daring to look into his commanding officer's eyes,

"Or else," Karl grabbed Hans by the shirt and pulled him close, "Things might not go very well for you or your sister."

At the mention of his sister, Hans pushed away any thoughts he had about disobeying Karl and looked to the ground.

Now don't get me wrong guys, Hans is strongwilled, caring, and tough. If he knew he'd be the only one to get hurt, he could care less, but when those he loves are threatened, let's just say he'll go to the extreme to keep them safe!

"No, since you so _kindly _offered to post a guard for that girl's sister, you go help her pack her stuff. She's taking way too long!" Karl said, pushing Hans back,

"It's only been two minutes!" Hans replied,

"Quiet! I gave you an order! And another thing, you will be the one who has to wait here all night until her sister gets back, understood?"

Hans nodded silently.

"Good, now go!" Karl pointed to Elsa, who was packing up a few books. Already her shoulder bags were bulging.

Hans walked over to her and picked up a book which was laying on the bed. Elsa looked up at him and quickly snatched away the book. She glared at him.

"What? I'm just trying to help you pack!" Hans said. Elsa just stared, "And I think a thanks Is in order as well."

"Thanks?! Thanks for what? For destroying the lives of the Jews? For breaking the windows, burning their stores, houses and churches? For-for-for sending them to their deaths by way of concentration camps?! If it's thanks you want, you won't get it from me or from anybody else accept your fellow destroyers!" Elsa spat.

Again Elsa thought she saw the sadness in his eyes, but it flashed by so quickly that she knew she must have made it up.

"I mean," Hans replied, "Thanking me for saving your sister. If I hadn't suggested placing a guard tonight to wait for her, no one would have given her a second thought. You would have been taken to the ghettos and your sister would have come home to find an empty apartment building. She would search and search for you, but she would have no idea where you went! You would be separated ...forever."

No Elsa was sure she had seen sadness in his eyes and for some reason, she felt bad for him.

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly,

"What?" Hans asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"I said thank you." She managed a little smile, and he returned her smile with one of his own.

Maybe, Elsa thought, maybe not _all_ Nazis were evil, just forced to to evil things...like Hans.


	5. Chapter 4: The Chase

**This chapter is a little short but it's all about Anna. I tried to tap into her character a little more as requested. Please review and tell me what you think. Whether there's something I should add, change or take out I'm totally open to suggestions!**

**Love,**

**Hanna Solo**

September 1, 1939

Austria

Later that night...

Anna rushed home from work. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't rush home to Elsa. Oh yes, it was before Hitler came to power. Anna hated him for the things he did to her family, and especially, to her older sister.

Anna continued walking until she was stopped by an officer.

"Hey you! You can't come through this street!" He called to her.

"Why not? This is the fastest why home! I always walk down this street!" Anna replied, looking him defiantly in the eyes.

"Because, the law forbids Jews from going down this street! Take another one!"

"What? What law? Since when?" Anna retorted,

"It's a newer law and we're making sure it's enforced, so move along!" He commanded,

"Hmmm...Okay then." Anna replied, then she turned around and walked the other way.

Now your probably thinking Anna is a wimp and a coward who will do anything people tell her without thinking twice, well, if you think that's true, then continue reading!

Anna walked a little farther before turning around and running past the officer!

"Hey! What did I just say?!" He called as he started to chase after her.

"I'll go down this street if it kills me! Actually no, I wouldn't want to go down a street just to be killed! Silly me!" She said laughingly. Then she stopped running, turned around and smacked the Nazi with her shoulder bag, knocking him to the ground.

"Told ya! I always get my way!" Anna giggled and ran just as the officer was getting off the ground.

The chase continued with Anna dodging the Nazi in every possible way and the officer throwing anything he could grab at Anna hoping to slow her down.

"Come on!" Anna shouted as she ran backwards, "It should be easy to catch a little girl two times smaller than you!"

This insult made the officer even more angry! He picked up a brick laying on the side of the road and threw it with all his might at Anna's feet.

It hit her ankles and she collapsed. But instead of just laying there in pain, Anna did a few somersaults then jumped right back up and continued running, despite her bleeding feet!

The Nazi officer was stunned for a few minutes. Then he continued to pursue her.

Leaving trails of blood, Anna finally reached her apartment. Since she was oblivious to the happenings of earlier, she rushed up to her room, only to find Hans standing there.

"Hey! Who are you?" She asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you Anna, Elsa's sister?" Hans returned,

"It depends, who wants to know?" Anna replied warily,

"I'm Hans and I was posted here so I can escort you to your sister when you got back and well...if your Anna then come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Tell me where my sister is!" Anna stomped her foot and Hans tried to hide a chuckle.

Just then Anna heard her pursuer shout from the streets below, "Where are you, you little brat!?"

"On second thought, I'll go with you!" Anna said hastily, "But do you think we can go out the back door?"

"Umm, sure?" Hans replied,

"That sounded like a question but I'll take it as a yes! Let's get out of here!" Anna started walking then stopped, "You know, I have no clue where we're going so you had better lead the way!" She pushed Hans in front of her and made him walk.

Hans was amazed at this girl's stamina, punctuality and will power!


	6. Chapter 5: The Ride

"So how far away is this place?" Anna asked as she and Hans ran out the back door.

"Believe me when I say it's far! But don't worry! We'll get there in my car." Hans replied and ran up to his car.

"Whoa! I've never been a a car before! My family never owned one!" Anna exclaimed while running her fingers over the shiny metal.

"Really? I don't find that hard to believe, get in." Hans replied. He sat in the driver's seat whilst Anna occupied the back.

"Whoa...this is nice, so comfy." Anna pushed down on the plush car seats. "You're lucky to have this."

"Well I'm lucky to be driving it, but I don't own it." Hans explained.

"Really? Then who does?" Anna asked,

"It's a shared car. It technically belongs to Hitler since he supplies these kinds of things us."

"Us meaning the Nazis right?" Anna said. Then to Hans' surprise and dismay, she opened the door and jumped out of the moving car. The force sent her tumbling to the ground.

Hans pulled the car to a screeching halt before he jumped out and ran to Anna who was laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Hans asked while he checked her pulse. It was steady.

Just then Anna's eyes popped open. "There's no way I'm riding in one of Hitler's cars! No one can make me!"

"Anna, it's very far to where we're going, you'll be sorry if you have to walk." Hans replied, helping Anna to her feet.

"I'll be sorry if I give Hitler the satisfaction of riding in his car and enjoying it!" She shouted back.

"Fine!" Hans held his hands up in defeat, "If you don't wanna ride you don't have to."

"Really?"

"Nope, but you know you want to." Hans replied.

"No I don't!" Anna cried,

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

Then Hans played a little trick on Anna and said, "You don't."

"I do!" Anna said absentmindedly,

"You don't."

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!" Anna shouted and glared at Hans, "No one tells me what I do or do not want to do!" And with that she climbed into the car.

Hans sighed in relief. Her sister must be very patient to be able to put up with he attitude.

Soon they were on their way again, but this time the drive was silent. There were no sounds from Anna and she never admired or talked about the car. She wore a frown on her face that was hard to read. Hans couldn't tell what she was thinking by looking at it.

Hans was the one to break the silence.

"We're here." He said,

"Really? I can see Elsa now?"

"Yes you can. Just let me park and we will walk to the ghetto you'll be staying in."

Hans parked the car just outside the complex and help Anna out of the car. He may be a Nazi, Anna thought, but he's still a gentleman in my opinion.

As they walked, all Anna saw was filth, filth and more filth. The buildings were so close. Too close in Anna's opinion.

"Here we are." Hans said and pointed to a very small house (if you could call it that!). "You're sister, Elsa, is in there."

Anna ran over and knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Elsa!

"Anna! Thank goodness you're safe!" She hugged her little sister, "You didn't have any trouble did you?"

Anna thought of the car incident and her tumble out of it and replied, "None whatsoever."

"Oh thank goodness." Elsa repeated. Then she glanced at Hans. "Thank you for bringing her safely to me."

"No problem, I was happy to do it. But I must be going now." With out a goodbye, Hans turned and walked back towards 'his' car.

Elsa brought Anna inside the house. Anna was shocked and surprised to see two other families sitting there!

"Who are these people?" Anna asked, "What are they doing in our house?"

"Oh Anna, this isn't our house, we share it now." Elsa gestured towards the first family, then she said, "This is Mr. Dittman and his daughters, Anita, she's 20, and Jessica, who is 17."

"Please to meet you." Anna said and the girls returned her greeting.

Then Elsa turned to the second family. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Manchester and their daughter Alissa, who is 10, and their son Franz, he is 21."

"It's nice meet you too." Anna said.

"Everyone this is my younger sister, Anna." Elsa said. "Nice to meet you." They all replied.

Anna smiled. Maybe living with a house full of people wouldn't be so bad.

She couldn't have been more wrong...

**Please R&amp;R! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 6: Something to Believe In

**HI guys! I'm finally back on with another update finally! I hope everyone missed me! **

**I don't own Frozen or Newsies I'm just using them, then I'll give them back.**

**September 28, 1939**

**The Ghettos in Vienna, Austria**

"Ouch!" Anna jumped and held her toe, "You stepped on my toe!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Anna!" Franz replied.

"Oh, hi Franz, I didn't know it was you who stepped on my toe. I thought it was your sister Alissa again! But now that I see it's you it's no big deal...actually." Anna blushed. _Shut up Anna!_ She thought, _don't scare him away again! _

"Really? I don't see why me stepping on your toe is any different than if it was my sister." Franz replied crossing his arms.

_No you've done it!_ She scolded herself.

"Oh I think my sister just called me! Bye!" Anna blushed a second time then ran to Elsa who was sitting on the other side of the small room. Franz shook his head. He was fully aware of Anna's feelings for him. Unfortunately, he had feelings for a certain someone else...a.

Living with six other individuals in a one room building for les than a month had proved to be harder than Anna and Elsa had expected. It was very cramped, very, very hot and you couldn't walk two feet without stepping on someone's toe! Literally everyone had bruises on their feet, but Anna had the most due to her clumsy nature.

It was a Saturday night, and everyone gathered around the small, black radio.

"Here comes the news everyone! Shhh!" Anita, who was 20, said as she sat next to her 17 year old sister Jessica.

10 year old Alissa Manchester sat on her father's lap.

"Is someone sitting here?" Franz asked Elsa. He was 21 years of age.

"No, no this seat is wide open. Come on!" She pulled him down next to her.

In the darkness eyes were full of sunlight and her hair shone bright like the sun.

Anna plopped down next to Elsa and took her sister's hand, hoping tonight's news would be more enlightening than last night's!

The radio announcer's voice boomed to life as the families sat back and listened with eagerness.

'It is September 28, 1939 and just 28 days after the war started Warsaw, Poland surrenders to German forces. We await further information.

This concludes the 8:00 news.'

Mr. Dittman got up and shut the radio off with an angry _snap!_ Everyone sat silent for a few minutes until Franz broke the silence and said, "I'm going to take a walk. I can't stay here in this room any longer!"

"Be careful Franz, and cone home before curfew at 9:30." Hid father warned.

"Don't worry father, I'll be careful and I won't be out alone. Franz looked at Elsa, "would you like to walk with me?"

"I would be honored. Anna, stay here and be good." Elsa kissed her little sister and took Franz's arm in hers.

Mr. Manchester caught Anna's loving glance towards Elsa and Franz as they walked out.

"Anna," he asked, "How old did you say you were?"

"I'm 14, why?" Anna replied,

"Ah, only 14. So young. Too young to be falling in love with someone."

"Falling in love?" Anna was bewildered,

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Anna." He replied with a slight smile, "I've seen the way you look at my son when he's with Elsa."

"Oh! I'm not in love with Franz!" Anna started laughing so hard that Alissa asked Jessica what was wrong with her. Anna wiped away a tear from her eye and said, "I'm too young to fall in love! I'm only 14 for Pete's sake! No, I think Franz is a wonderful older brother to little Alissa. He's so kind and caring. I've never had an older brother and I was hoping during our time together I might become like a younger sister to him. And if one day Franz marries Elsa..." Anna explained.

Mr. Manchester sighed in relief. Now that he knew Anna was not in love with anyone he could rest easier.

Meanwhile, Franz and Elsa walked down the streets of Vienna. It was dark and the cool night air made the wisps in Elsa's loose braid flutter.

After the had walked awhile Franz took Elsa's hand.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa looked up at him,

"We've only known each other for a month but I feel as though..."

"...my world isn't complete without you." Elsa finished. They stared in silence then burst out in unison, "I love you!" They both looked shocked then said in unison, "You love me?"

"Yes of course I do Franz! I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

"Me too! I don't mean I've loved myself since...I mean I've love you since I first met you." Franz stuttered,

"I don't know why but the whole world stops spinning when I with you."

"I've never fallen in in love before. My whole world seemed dark and hopeless, until you brought in light and have me something to believe in." Franz replied. The stars shone bright as they walked back towards the ghettos.

"Elsa," Franz took her hand,

"Yes Franz?" She leaned into him,

**" Till the moment I found you**

**I thought I knew what love was.**

**Now I'm learning what is true,**

**That love will do what it does!**

**The world finds ways to sting you**

**And then one day decides to bring you**

**Something to believe in**

**For even a night**

**One night may be forever**

**But that's all right**

**That's all right.**

**And if you're gone tomorrow**

**What was ours still will be**

**I have something to believe in**

**Now that I know you believed in me."**

"Oh Franz!" Elsa sighed and sung,

**" We were never meant to meet**

**And then we meet,**

**Who knows why?**

**One more stranger on the street,**

**Just someone sweet passing by!**

**A hero came to save me**

**Who didn't even know he gave me**

**Something to believe in**

**For even a day**

**One day may be forever**

**But that's okay,**

**That's okay.**

**And if you're gone tomorrow**

**What was ours still will be**

**I have something to believe in**

**Now that I know you believed in me!"**

They both looked at each other,

**" Do you know what I believe in?**

**Look into my eyes and see!**

**I have something to believe in**

**now that I know you believed in me!**

**I have something to believe in**

**Now that I know you believed in me."**

"I love you Elsa,"

"I return your love Franz." Elsa looked down at her engagement ring from Flynn resting on her finger. Was it time to accept the fact that she would never see Flynn again?

**Well? What did you think? Please review! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! **

**"Somethings to Believe In" is a song sung by Jack Kelly and Katherine Plumber in the Newsies Broadway song. Review and tell me if I should make this a musical, or just have a song every so often, or not have songs at all.**

** watch?v=T_Xw110WxH8 - Something to Believe In. Great song!**


	8. Chapter 7: What Do I Need With Love?

**October 14, 1939**

**The Ghettos in Vienna, Austria**

_Dear Diary,_

_So many things have happened I don't know where to start!_

_First of all, Franz has started courting me. I still wear my ring from Flynn but I've given up on the hope of ever seeing, but less marrying, him._

_As for news of the war, well, Hitler has passed a law called "Aktion T4" which states that the sick and disabled are "life unworthy of life." I wonder how a single man could cause so much unhappiness._

_The German and Soviet forces have gained full control over Poland and are now beginning to divide the country between themselves._

_Curfew has moved from 9:30 to 9:00 at night. It feels like every week it gets earlier and earlier._

_I still work at the factory and so do Franz, Jessica, Anita and their parents. Anna no longer has a job because she watches little Alissa while we work. I go to the factory at 6:30 in the morning and don't get home until 7:00 at night. I still find time to spend with Anna and Franz even though I'm working 12 1/2 hours a day!_

_Love,_

_Elsa_

Elsa closed up her diary just as she heard Anna call her, "Elsa, Elsa! You'll miss the news!"

"Oh I'm so tired of the news."

Elsa sighed. All she heard was bad news, no good news.

"Come on! It's starting! Anna shouted. Elsa rolled her eyes and made her way over to what they called the "news circle" just to keep Anna from shouting. She listened and took her usual seat on the floor between Anna and Franz.

'It's October 14, 1939 and German troops are on the French border.' The announcer declared, 'There is rumor that Germany might make one more peace offer to France before attacking.

This concludes the 8:00 news.'

"Peace is only a dream these days. Jessica said in her calm, serene voice, "Remember peace, but there are so many who do not."

All thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Looks of fear and uncertainty were exchanged as Franz cautiously walked to the door.

He opened it to see five Nazi soldiers.

"Can I help you?" Franz forced politeness.

"Everyone here is to be transported to a different location for labor." The first soldier declared, "Start packing!"

"Why can't we just stay here? What's wrong with this place?" Franz asked, trying to stay calm.

"Don't be impertinent, boy!" The soldier pushed him aside and entered the flat.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as she started to gather he things.

"It's no concern of yours." The first soldier, who was Karl, replied roughly.

"I think it would be our concern since we're the ones being forced out of our home, IF you can even call it that." Franz interjected,

That earned Franz a slap on the face from Karl.

"Be packed and outside in fifteen minutes." Another soldier said to them.

Karl and Franz stared at each other before Karl left the flat leaving two of his soldiers to make sure the Jews corporated.

One if them looked very familiar to Anna and Elsa. They exchanged glances and whispered one word in unison, "Hans."

Fifteen minutes later the Dittmans, the Manchesters and the Mentzels joined all the other Jewish families from inside the ghetto.

When Elsa saw that they were being loaded into a wagon, she told Anna to stay with Franz then she took a big risk.

Elsa parted from the crowd and ran up to Hans who was trying keep the people under control.

"Hans." Elsa whispered and caught his attention.

"Elsa?" Hans looked around before meeting her gaze, "What are you doing?"

"Hans, where are we being taken?"

"It's against my orders to tell you." Hans replied, trying his hardest to be harsh with her. There was just something about Elsa That melted his heart.

"Please Hans!" Hans loved how she said his name. It just rolled so easily off her tongue, "I'm begging you! If you only do one good thing in your life, Let it be this."

"Elsa, I-I-I just can't." Hans sighed. But Elsa wasn't about to give up. She had one more trick up her sleeve.

Elsa pulled Hans to her face and kissed him. The kiss took him by surprise, but once he recovered he returned her kiss.

Elsa pulled away but still kept her face very near to his.

"Please..." she whispered.

"You're all being taken to Warsaw, Poland." Hans replied, still shocked, "This ghetto is too small and unneeded. The one in Warsaw is bigger by far."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, Hans."

Elsa turned to leave but Hans grabbed her sleeve, "Elsa! Wait! Don't tell anyone I told you...please?"

"I won't. I promise." She replied, "Are you going to Poland?"

"No, I'm going back to Berlin with the other troops." Hans replied. Why are you telling her all this? He asked himself.

"I'd better go now." Elsa ran off before he had a chance to ask her if her kiss meant anything. She left him standing there, wondering what made him like her so much. Hans just hoped, for his sake and his sister's, that no one had witnessed the scene that just played out.

Hans watched until she was out of sight...

**"Oh, the places I would like to show you.**

**Although I hardly know you,**

**I've got the funny feeling**

**We'd make the perfect pair." **Hans sang softly,

**"Famous sights I wanna see you seeing.**

**The nights of you-and-meing.**

**Me.**

**You.**

**We." **Hans shook his head and held up his hands,

**"Wait a minute!**

**Just a minute! **

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

**No!"** He started to control to group again,

**"I'm a guy with just one aim:**

**Ev'ry night to date a different dame.**

**Call each one of the same pet name,**

**"Hey, baby!"**

**In a row I've got my ducks-**

**Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks.**

**Leave the cooing to the other clucks,**

**I don't mean maybe!**

**Got it good...**

**What do I need with love?"** Hans strolled around the ghetto,

**"Always practice what I preach-**

**Keep temptation out of easy reach.**

**Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach.**

**I'm happy!**

**Come and go the way I choose,**

**Never gonna sing the tied-down blues.**

**Other guys would kill to fill my shoes.**

**No wing-clipped sappy.**

**Got it good...**

**What do I need with love?" **Hans thought of his feelings during the kiss,

**"That was a near miss.**

**Talk about a close shave!**

**Flirted with disaster."** Hans looked to the sky,

**"There must be someone up there watching over me.**

**Talk about a four leaf clover me!**

**Peter Rabbit's missing footsie!**

**Means I roll without a Tootsie!**

**Got it good...**

**What do I need with love?**

**I got it good...**

**What do I need with love?" **He ran in between all the houses,

**"Skip the vows and all that rot**

**Tell the minister that I do not!**

**Bright and breezy is the **

**Birds-and-beezy is the **

**Free and easy is the **

**Life I've got**

**Without her..."** Hans stopped and climbed on a house roof to get a better view of Elsa.

**"Although I hardly know you!"** He jumped down,

**"What do I need with love?**

**I got it good...**

**Got it good...**

**But now I got it**

**Bad!"**

"Elsa! There you are!" Anna cried and embraced her sister, "Elsa, you look sick. What's wrong? Where'd you go?"

"I'm fine, I just needed to do something." Elsa replied.

"You're sure?" Franz asked,

"...Yeah..." Elsa confirmed.

"Elsa, I think you're hiding something." Franz said,

"Hiding something?" Elsa forced a laugh, "No, I'm not."

"Okay, but Elsa," Franz took her hand, "I hope that if something was wrong then you'd tell me."

"Something is wrong," Elsa sighed, "Very, very wrong." She replied, thinking about the kiss she shared with Hans.

* * *

**There's chapter six! Please review! I really appreciate it! Constructive criticism is welcome. Haters are gonna hate, just don't hate to harshly!**

The song Hans sang was "What do I need with love?" From Thoroughly Modern Millie. Look it up to hear it, it's so Hans' voice!

**I don't own Thoroughly Modern Millie or Frozen.**


	9. Chapter 8: Resistance

**October 27, 1939**

**The Ghettos in Warsaw, Poland**

Elsa put her hand on her aching head. She and Anna had just finished unpacking their bags. They were in their new house (if you could call it that) situated in the large ghetto of Warsaw, Poland. They shared the house with the Manchesters. Sadly, the Dittmans, Anita, Jessica and their father, were taken away to Germany.

"This house is waaaay smaller than the last one in Austria! It's so hot and crowded, even with less people than before." Anna complained,

"Shh, stop complaining! At least we're still with the ones we love." She glanced at Franz and smiled. But he gave her a disapproving look, and she knew why. She still hadn't told her secret.

"Father?" Franz addressed Mr. Manchester who was reading to Alissa in the corner.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know Elsa and I are going out tonight and we might be home late." Franz said,

"Just be back before curfew. And keep an eye out for soldiers. Keep Elsa safe, wear warm clothes and-"

"Father, we'll be alright!" Franz laughed, "Don't worry!"

Franz escorted Elsa out the only door.

"Oh, Franz," Mr. Manchester whispered after the door closed, "I am worried. Very worried."

"I'm worried too." Anna said loudly, "But I believe in the sun, even when it is not shinning. And I believe in love, even when there's no one there. And I believe in God, even when he's silent. May there someday be sunshine. May there someday be happiness. May there someday be love. May there someday be peace." Anna recited.

"Oh Anna! That was lovely and so uplifting."

"Thanks!" She grinned, "I thought it up on the train coming here."

"Well, it was beautiful." He said to her.

"Say it again!" Alissa cried.

"How about I sing you to sleep instead?" Anna asked,

"Well...I'm not really sleepy right now."

"Oh, but you will be when I'm done! Here, lay down." Anna sat next to Alissa and racked her brain for a decent song.

"Oh! Okay, here's one my mom..." Anna paused to wonder if her mother was still alive or not, "...my mom used to sing to me. Before the war, before any of this ever happened. Okay, here it goes." Anna cleared her throat and sang.

* * *

Elsa walked through the streets of Poland hand in hand with Franz.

"Elsa," Franz said, "Did you know we were coming to Poland?"

"I...well..." Elsa sighed, "Yes Franz I did."

"How? Who told you?"

"Please, Franz, I can't tell you. To tell you would be breaking a promise."

"Out of respect for your promises, I won't press the subject." Now Franz sighed, "Well, I had wanted this to be more romantic but, let's face it, I'm not that romantic."

"Franz?"

"Look, I'll just get to the point. I love you very much Elsa. You're everything to me."

"Franz, what are you saying?"

"Elsa Mentzel, will you marry me?" Franz held an open box with a ring inside.

"Oh my! Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Elsa shouted and threw her arms around her fiancé.

Franz slipped the ring on her finger. It shimmered in the moonlight, right next to the gold ring from Flynn Rider.

As they embraced, a young man strolled up to Franz.

"Excuse me. Could you show me the way to 45th Street? I seem to be lost." The man asked.

"Of course, follow me." Franz replied coolly,

"Thank you, but we must hurry, it's an emergency." The man said.

"Oh! Then let's hurry!" Franz exclaimed and pulled Elsa along with him.

Something about the interaction between Franz and this stranger seemed a bit too casual.

The man had dark brown hair tucked beneath his burgundy newsboy cap and he wore a long tan overcoat.

Elsa was beginning to get suspicious for some reason. Call it woman's intuition.

* * *

**October 27, 1939**

**An abandoned shack on 45th Street**

"So you're sure we can trust her?" The stranger asked, referring to Elsa.

"Yes, she's my fiancé, my life is her life. Trust me, she's VERY good at secret keeping." Franz glanced at Elsa.

"Trust? Secrets? What's going on Franz? And who is this man?"

"This man..." the stranger replied, pulling off her cap to reveal long brown hair, "Is a lady."

"What?" Elsa was flabbergasted and impressed at this young girl's disguise.

"It's safer for a boy to roam around the streets than a girl." The stranger explained.

"Elsa, this is Éponine Thenardiar from France." Franz introduced, "'Ponine, this is Elsa Mentzel."

"Soon to be Elsa Mentzel-Dittman." Elsa corrected him.

"Right."

"Now can you tell me what's going on here?" Elsa pleaded,

"Whatever we say does not leave this room, agreed?" Éponine said, sticking out her hand.

"Agreed." Elsa replied and shook her hand, along with Franz.

"Alright then," Franz started, "Éponine and myself are members of a resistance group against Nazi powers

Right now the resistance is working on a plan-" he lowered his voice, "-a plan to assassinate Adolf Hitler."

Elsa gasped, "What?! Don't you know how dangerous this is? You could be killed!"

"Every member of the resistance understood this before they joined." Éponine informed, "We're all prepared to die for justice, if necessary."

"If we don't risk our lives then many innocent people will loose theirs." Franz added.

"But-" Elsa was cut off by Éponine,

"Which is why I called you here Franz. One of our men positioned in Germany was taken."

"Taken?" Franz and Elsa asked in unison,

"Yeah, taken. Just disappeared one day and no one knew where he went." 'Ponine replied, "He was part of the assassination team. Now we're one man short and the plan will fail, lives will be lost, if we don't get some one out there fast."

"Who was it?" Franz asked,

"Who was it, what?"

"Who was taken?"

"My brother, Gavroche." Éponine lowered her head in sadness. "That's why we took a vote and decided you were the most capable for the job. Franz, we're sending you to Berlin immediately."

* * *

**Okay! Please Review! Please!**

**I don't own Les Miserables or Frozen.**

**frozenholocaust .tumblr .com follow my tumblr blog dedicated to this story! Listen to the songs in the fanfiction, look at videos and photos based on the story! It's so much fun and there's so much to look at! Also, get constant story updates and behind the scene information! Get sneak peeks at characters and new chapters! Follow today!**


	10. Chapter 9: If I Never Knew You

"What?" Elsa was speechless, "Why? When?"

"Because Franz is the most capable for the job and he'll have to leave with me tonight to make it to Berlin and still have time to make plans before November 8, our attack day." Éponine replied, "Do you accept your mission?"

"I do." Franz replied,

"But Franz! Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Elsa asked,

"Yes, I'm positive."

"I know I won't be able to change your mind...so," Elsa choked back tears, "I will back you up 100%...and I'll do anything I can to help and support you."

"Great! I need you to do something very important for me. I won't be returning to the ghetto tonight since I have to leave right away with 'Ponine. So I have to ask you, how good of an actor are you?"

Elsa looked at Franz quizzcally as he gave her her instructions. Then she knew what she had to do, but it wouldn't be easy!

They walked back onto the street, Éponine back in her boyish disguise, and Franz and Elsa held each other close.

"Well, this is where we part..." Franz said,

"Yeah," Elsa sighed,

"If things were different," Franz started,

"What? If you weren't going to Berlin?" Elsa asked,

"And if we weren't at war,"

"And if you weren't part of a resistance!"

"You're not really mad that I'm in the resistance."

"No, but I am pretty mad at you."

"Don't be." Franz tucked a curl behind her ear and started singing:

"And if I'm gone tomorrow!"

"What was ours still will be!" Elsa put in,

They both looked at each other passionately,

"I have something to believe in

now that I know you believed in me."

"I have something to believe in!" Franz sang, then Elsa joined him,

"Now that I know you believed in me!"

Then, for the first time, they shared a kiss.

"Franz, I don't mean to rush things, but we really have to go!" Éponine urged,

"If we never meet again-"

"Oh Franz don't say that!" Elsa put her hands over her ears.

"Please! Let me finish. If we never meet again, I want you to know that,

If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

"And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

"And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

"I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

"Oh if I never knew you

There's no moment I regret

If I never felt this love

Since the moment that we met

I would have no inkling of

If our time has gone too fast

How precious life can be...

I've lived at last...

"I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I thought our love would be so beautiful

We'd turn the darkness into light

And still my heart is saying we were right

we were right

"And if I never knew you

If I never knew you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you..." Franz finished, by now Elsa was crying.

"I love you Franz!" She called as he was dragged away by 'Ponine,

"I know!" He called back.

She watched until he vanished from sight. Now she had to keep her promise and follow the directions he gave her. But it broke her heart to do it!

* * *

Elsa burst into her house in the ghetto and cried, "Franz is gone!"

"Gone! Gone where?!" His father asked desperately,

"Soldiers took him away!" She broke down crying. She cried because she hated this deception and because she knew Franz was really gone, but not where she said he had gone.

"Where? When? How?"

"I-I don't know! It all happened so fast!" Elsa lied.

"Can't you remember anything girl?!" Mr. Manchester shook her.

"I'm telling you! I don't know! It happened so fast!" She cried, " Let go of me you're hurting me!"

"You worthless girl! Why can't you remember a darn thing!" Mr. Manchester shouted in anger and roughly let go of Elsa.

"Don't you think this is hard on my too?! He proposed to me tonight and now we might never get married!" Elsa cried. Mr. Manchester slumped to the ground in agony and fear for his only son.

Elsa ran out the door crying and slammed it shut with a load bang!

* * *

**Okay! Please Review! Please!**

**I don't own Les Miserables or Frozen.**

**frozenholocaust .tumblr .com follow my tumblr blog dedicated to this story! Listen to the songs in the fanfiction, look at videos and photos based on the story! It's so much fun and there's so much to look at! Also, get constant story updates and behind the scene information! Get sneak peeks at characters and new chapters! Follow today!**


	11. Chapter 10: Failures

Elsa, still crying, walked around to the back of the house and sat down on the pavement in a ball and crying her heart and soul out. The rain poured heavily and thunder cracked.

Elsa looked up, " There was a time when men were kind, when there voices were soft...and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind and the world was a song! And the song was exciting. There was a time... then it all went wrong..." Elsa wiped her tears away with her dirt smeared hands and continued, " I dreamed a dream in time gone by,

When hope was high

And life worth living.

I dreamed that love would never die,

I dreamed that God would be forgiving.

Then I was young and unafraid...

So dreams were made and used and wasted.

There was no ransom to be paid!

No song unsung

No wine untasted.

But the tigers come at night.

With their voices soft as thunder!

As they tear your hope apart...

And they turn your dream to shame!

He slept a summer by my side...

He filled my days with endless wonder.

He took my childhood in his stride!

But he was gone when autumn came.

And still I dream he'll come to me!

That we will live the years together.

But there are dreams that might not be!

And there are storms we cannot weather!

I had a dream my life would be,

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed!

Now life has killed...

The dream I dreamed." Elsa started to cry again.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up to her sister, "I'm so sorry all this happened."

"It's not you're fault, it's the fault of one horrible man!" Elsa said,

"Is it true? Are you really engaged?"

"Yes," Elsa wiped away her tears and held up her hand with the ring on it.

"Oh Elsa! It's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed. By now the two girls were soaked to the skin.

"We should go back inside, we'll catch a cold!" Anna said as she helped Elsa to stand up.

"Destroy him for me, Franz." She whispered in anger, "Kill him for us all..."

* * *

November 6, 1939

An old war stricken house in Berlin, Germany

"Alright men, you all understand your part in the plan?" The resistance leader, Victor Laszlo asked. The young members of the resistance gather around the table nodded.

"Good." He continued, "we have just two days until the assassination and we can't afford any screw ups. Am I clear?"

They nodded again. Éponine, still clad in her disguise sat between Franz and and another resistance member called Dietrich.

"Now you all remember that we are going to use a bomb to perform the assassination, correct? Raise you're hand if you are part of the bomb team."

Éponine, Franz, Dietrich, Marcus, and Rolf raised their hands high.

"Good." Victor continued, "You have your Nazi uniforms?" They nodded yes, "Excellent! Everything seems to be going as planned. Now November 8th, attack day, will be the 16th anniversary of Hitler's Beer Hall Putsch and he will be giving a speech. I'm counting on it to be very long and drawn out so that the bomb will go off while he's standing there. The bomb team will be in the hall, but you will retreat to the very back of the hall. The bomb will be set to explode in 25 minutes after being set. This should give you plenty of time to escape. Wear watches and at the last twelve minutes you will make your exit from the building." Victor explained. "Alright. Good luck men! You're all dismissed." Victor walked into the back room. Franz, 'Ponine and the others dressed in their stolen Nazi uniforms. Éponine was able to hide her beautiful girlish features quite well.

"Well, this is it. All our work will hopefully pay off." Franz told Éponine as they walked out together.

"Hopefully? You doubt the plan?"

"No, I just hope Hilter prepares a very very very long speech." Franz replied gravely.

November 8, 1939

Beer Hall in Berlin, Germany

"Is it planted?" 'Ponine frantically asked Franz who had just returned from the podium where Hitler was soon to make a speech.

"Yes yes. Everything is going as planned!" Franz replied, "Now we have to blend in."

Éponine, Franz, Rolf, Marcus and Dietrich marched into the hall with the other Nazi soldiers and took their places on chairs in the back of the room.

"Franz, where are you going?" Éponine grabbed his hand as Franz got up.

"I'm going to sit up towards the front to make sure everything goes accordingly." Franz whispered, "And I'm taking Dietrich and Rolf with me."

"Don't please! This wasn't part of the plan!" Éponine whispered worryingly.

"Everything will be fine, 'Ponine. Stay here with Marcus."

"Okay, but remember to come back in 12 minutes!"

"I will." The three left for the front leaving Éponine and Marcus alone.

Franz, Dietrich and Rolf sat down in the front if the room just as Adolf Hitler made his way to the speakers platform.

All the present soldiers saluted him and the resistance members did as well, just to blend in.

Then Hitler started his speech. He assessed the Old Guard party members, those disciples and soldiers who had been loyal to Hitler and his fascist party since the earliest days of its inception.

Franz tried not to yawn but he couldn't help it. This was so boring!

Éponine had a completely different reaction. A reaction of hatred and anger towards this man who had killed hundreds of innocents!

Just then Hitler finished his speech and left the hall, along with important Nazi leaders who accompanied him. Clapping ensued and then all the other Nazi soldiers chatted amongst themselves, enjoying the day off.

Franz looked at his watch. There was still 12 minutes until the explosion! And Hitler was gone!

He looked at Dietrich and Rolf and they nodded their heads. They would make sure that the bomb did plenty of damage, even if it meant that Hitler survived...and they didn't. No, all their sacrifice and planning would not be for nothing!

Éponine had already left the building with Marcus, which meant that she stuck to the plan. She hoped that Franz and the others would stick to it as well and that they would all meet out side soon. But it was not to be.

"Where are they?!" Éponine paced back and fourth outside of Beer Hall.

"'Ponine. I don't think they're coming out." Marcus whispered.

"What?! They have to! They must live! They must-"

Just then Éponine and Marcus heard the angry blast of an explosion. They stared at each other, pale faced in agony.

After the explosion, chaos ensued. Soldiers and pedestrians went wild. Everyone wanted to know what happened.

Suddenly, gun shots were heard. The Nazi soldiers were trying to keep the crowd under control. Bullets flew everywhere as men, women and children dropped to the ground.

"Marcus! We have to get out of here!" Éponine shouted to be heard. There was no answer. "Marcus? Marcus!" Éponine looked to see her companion laying on the ground. He had been shot by one of the flying bullets.

"Marcus no! Don't do this!" She bent over his now lifeless form. She touched his chest and when she pulled her hand away she found it covered in blood.

"Hey girl!" A rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, "What are you doing in a Nazi uniform? I've never heard of a Nazi woman soldier!"

To her horror, Éponine realized that when she had bent over her hat had fallen off to reveal her long, brown hair.

Éponine wasted no time with answering. Instead she kicked him in the shin and then punched him twice in the face. She grabbed his gun and bashed him on the head. Then she ran for her life back to the old house. Tears stained her face because now all her friends were dead. There was no way Franz, Dietrich and Rolf could've survived in such close range of the bomb.

It was official. Franz Manchester was dead.

* * *

**Okay! Please Review! Please!**

**I don't own Les Miserables or Frozen.**

**frozenholocaust .tumblr .com follow my tumblr blog dedicated to this story! Listen to the songs in the fanfiction, look at videos and photos based on the story! It's so much fun and there's so much to look at! Also, get constant story updates and behind the scene information! Get sneak peeks at characters and new chapters! Follow today!**


	12. Chapter 11: Empty Chairs

Éponine finally reached the old abandon house, a place once filled with hope, now filled with sadness.

'Ponine circled the table and chairs where her friends once sat. Victor Laszlo rushed in.

"Well? I heard the explosion! Did we do it?"

Éponine answered his question with her face.

"What happened?!" Victor asked,

"Marcus, Rolf, Dietrich and Franz are all...dead." she responded. "We didn't succeed. Hitler's speech wasn't long enough."

Victor looked stricken, "All dead...isn't this a turn of events. One man's life traded for four young men's lives. We're going to have to break up the resistance for now to avoid suspicion we'll all have to leave Germany and go to different countries."

"Do you mind if I go to Warsaw, Poland? There's someone there who needs to know of Franz's death."

"If that's where you want to go." Victor replied, "This is it then." He held out his hand for her to shake it, "Good luck to you."

But Éponine embraced him warmly and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being a wonderful leader. I'll miss you, and may we one day meet again."

They smiled at one another, then Victor Laszlo left the building. Éponine was all alone now...

" There's a grief that can't be spoken." 'Ponine sang softly, "There's a pain goes on and on.

Empty chairs at empty tables,

Now my friends are dead and gone.

Here they talked of revolution.

Here it was they lit the flame.

Here they sang about tomorrow,

And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner

They could see a world reborn

And they rose with voices ringing

And I can hear them now!

The very words that they had sung

Became their last communion.

At this lonely broken house, at dawn." Éponine now had tears streaming as she knelt down next to Franz's chair,

"Oh my friends, my friends forgive me,

That I live and you are gone.

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on." Éponine looked to the window in pain,

"Phantom faces at the windows!

Phantom shadows on the floor!

Empty chairs at empty tables

Where my friends will meet no more!

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me!

What your sacrifice was for!

Empty chairs at empty tables,

Where my friends will say no more…" Éponine wept softly as she leaned on the chair where Franz once sat.

* * *

November 8th, 1939

Warsaw, Poland

The Ghettos

"Alissa! Settle down!" Elsa laughed at the ten year old's energy, "You must go to bed!"

"Can Anna sing me a bedtime song again?" Alissa asked.

Elsa looked to the corner where Anna was snoring loudly and smiled, "I think not, see?" Elsa pointed to her sleeping sister.

"Then...can you sing me a song?" Alissa asked, "I heard you when you were singing outside that one day and you have a beautiful voice!"

"Well...thank you!" Elsa replied, "But I really don't feel like singing right now." She glanced at Alissa's father. He hadn't spoken to her since she had told him that Franz was taken. It seemed like he was blaming her for it all.

"Please!" Alissa pleaded. Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Alright. This is a song that I think your father would enjoy as well." Elsa cleared her throat,

"God on high

Hear my prayer.

In my need

You, have always been there.

He is young,

He's afraid.

Let him rest,

Heaven blessed.

Bring him home,

Bring him home,

Bring him home.

Bring him peace,

Bring him joy.

He is young,

He is only a boy.

You can take!

You can give!

Let him be,

Let him live.

If I die, let me die!

Let him live...

Bring him home,

Bring him home,

Bring him home..." Elsa finished.

"Was that a song about Franz?" Alissa yawned.

"Yes," Elsa wiped a tear away, "Yes it was... now, it's time for you to go to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alissa replied as she lay down.

Elsa got up and walked over to Anna and a thought struck her. Tomorrow, it would be one year since her father's death and she still hadn't told Anna yet! Anna had gone a whole year thinking that her father was alive in a German concentration camp with her mother, when really, he was no more. Tomorrow, she would spring the news...gently.

* * *

November 9th, 1929

The Ghettos in Warsaw, Poland

Morning

"Anna! Anna wake up, wake up!" Elsa whispered,

"Huh?" Anna woke up with major bedhead, "What is it?"

"There something I need to tell you before I leave to the factory for work."

"Yeah? Fire away."

"This might be hard for you, remember when I told you a year ago that mother was taken and I didn't know where father was? Well I did, I had witnessed his death on The Night of Broken Glass when his store was destroyed, and he was too."

"What?" Anna had tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Elsa replied,

"Well it hurts even more now that I know you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you! I just improved the truth, a little."

"A little?" Anna stormed, "You mean a lot! Thanks for always being there for me!" She cried sarcastically and ran out of the ghetto house.

"Anna wait!" Elsa ran after her, but she was out of sight already. Elsa sighed, now two people were mad at her.

Elsa walked to the factory to work and perhaps to forget about everything for awhile. But that was not to be.

Anna ran while her tears fell to the ground. She ran and ran until she was out of breath. Anna looked up to find she had stopped at a church. She just stood in front of the door for a few minutes before going in.

She walked in cautiously, and found that no one was there.

Anna slowly walked down the aisle, touching her hand to each of the wooden pews,

" You were once my one companion,

You were all that mattered.

You were once a friend and father,

Then my world was shattered...

Wishing you were somehow here again!

Wishing you were somehow near'

Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,

Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again,

Knowing that I never would.

Dreaming of you, won't help me to do,

All that you dreamed I could!

Passing bells and sculpted angels,

Cold and monumental.

Seem for you the wrong companions,

You were warm and gentle..." Anna sat in the front pew,

"Too many years, fighting back tears,

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again!

Knowing we must say goodbye.

Try to forgive, teach me to live,

Give me the strength to try!

No more memories, no more silent tears,

No more gazing across the wasted years...

Help me say goodbye." She looked up, "Help me say goodbye!"


End file.
